


Happy Birthday Alec

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood Birthday Surprise, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Angst, Bad Parenting, Discord: Malec Server, Fluff, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Saves the Day, Protective Magnus Bane, Self-Worth Issues, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Or 5 times that Alec’s Birthday were forgotten, and one time they remembered, thanks to Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 138





	Happy Birthday Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Alec's Birthday.
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

-1

**6 years old**

“Happy Birthday, Isabelle.” His parents celebrated to his four years old sister, and frankly little Alec could not wait to celebrate his birthday.

He noticed the gifts and the cake; he just wanted to have something similar.

Alec could not wait to have a birthday just like his sister, and as the months went by, and his month of his birthday came closer, Alec looked up to his parents more and more to get an acknowledgement that they knew that his birthday was coming soon, but they did not seem to notice him.

When the day of his birthday finally came, Alec could not wait as he approached his father and asked him, “What day is it today?”

“It’s like a regular day, Alec, nothing special about it, go play with Izzy.” Robert told him as he joined his wife.

Alec bit his lip, not knowing why his parents were doing this to him, it was his day, the day that he was born, it was supposed to be a special day, why wasn’t this day different?

-2

**8 years old**

Alec looked with envy as his parents celebrated his sister birthday, he wanted it too, but knew that he will never have it, each year he learned to not to expect it, he will never celebrate his own.

Alec looked at Izzy with pride since he was always with her while their parents were working in the institute, but he also looked at her with jealousy, not knowing why she was so special, and he was treated like nothing.

“Alec, look what mom and dad gave me.” Izzy showed her brother with excited voice as she was very happy.

“That’s amazing Izzy, happy birthday.” Alec told her and smiled at her.

-3

**10 years old**

When May came, Izzy celebrated her 8th year old birthday as well.

His baby brother, Max, all of them were celebrated his first year in the family, but when September came, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, it was just a normal day, and Alec learned that there was nothing special about it, his siblings were special and he was not.

“Play with your gifts, I’ll watch over you.” Alec urged to his sister, trying hard not to cry in front of them.

He hated that feeling.

-4

**12 years old**

Jace joined the Lightwood family, he was the same age as Izzy.

Alec watched his parents as they took a great care to see him fitting into the family, and they even celebrated his birthday when he reached to 10 years old.

“Alec, look what I’ve got.” Jace told him and Izzy joined him as they shared the joy and happiness, and Alec just stared at them with jealousy.

“That’s amazing, now why don’t you play, and I’ll join you shortly.” Alec asked them.

Jace and Izzy hurried to play as Alec watched them, he noticed the joy as their eyes shone with happiness, twelve years moved fast and no one celebrated his birthday, maybe it was time for him to create for himself a special day, a day that he will do for his own.

-5

**16 years old**

Alec watched them, celebrating with their friends in the institute sharing the cake and showing the gifts as another weapon joined to their gear.

They were happy, and that was all he wished for them.

He wished nothing for himself, Sep 12 is around the corner, and he had plans like he did every year, it was a kind of tradition for him.

“Where’s Alec going?” Jace asked Izzy.

“He told me that he had to take care of something.” Izzy replied.

“Alone?” Jace asked.

“He is doing it every year on this day, he is fine,” Izzy replied and added, “Come on, let us see what Max got, he will be leaving with mom and dad soon, for school.”

Jace joined his sister as they played with the baby of the family, as the oldest was forgotten in his special day.

+1

**19 years old**

Alec was happy, he had a boyfriend for the first time, who was the High Warlock, he shared with him almost everything, all except his birthday, which was nothing special to him.

Alec could not believe that he and Magnus survived one year together, they had gone through a lot of challenges in the relationship.

Alec was with Magnus when Izzy and Jace came into the loft, proud in what gift they got in the current year.

Magnus stared at his boyfriend, he could see that the smile never reached his eyes, something was wrong.

His birthday was coming by, and Alec did what he did best, hid it, his boyfriend didn’t need to know about it, it was nothing special, life taught him that, after all his parents knew best, right?

After Alec left to do his own thing, Magnus could not be easy not knowing why his boyfriend was leaving, even though Jace and Izzy told him that Alec was doing this every year, especially on this day, and he even muted the parabatai bond, not letting Jace feel his feelings.

Magnus was glad that Maryse came to his loft as he was about to ask her certain questions.

“Maryse, good thing that you came, I need to know something that concerned _My Alexander_.”

“What did he do now?” Maryse asked.

“He did not do anything actually,” Magnus replied as he sighed and then he added asking, “Is there something special in this day?”

“No, not that I am aware of.” Maryse replied as she checked her calendar in the phone.

“Isabelle, what did you get to your birthday?” Magnus asked, trying another tactic.

Isabelle showed him the cookbook that she got from her parents.

“That’s nice, Isabelle,” Magnus told her, and then he turned to Jace, “And what did you get for your birthday?”

“This,” he replied as he removed the new dagger, and asked, “Isn’t she lovely, she’s hot and sharp-“

“And can make you bleed to death.” Magnus continued his sentence with a smile.

“What did Alec get for his birthday?” Magnus asked.

“I don’t know, we never celebrate his, and he never mentioned it.” Isabelle replied.

“Maryse, when is your son’ birthday date?” Magnus asked, glad that the Lightwoods finally got the message.

“Honestly, I don’t remember, it was nothing special before, and I guess that we just forgot about it.” Maryse replied.

“So, let me get it straight, not one of you noticed that in all these years, your brother did not celebrate his birthday, ever?” Magnus asked.

“No, I guess that he learned to hide it, he never showed anything regarding it, and we never asked about it.” Jace replied to him.

“By the angel, what have I done?” Maryse asked, she knew that she needed to find some answers for it.

“I can help you with it, digging into your memories, and maybe, maybe we can fix this.” Magnus suggested.

“That’s a good idea, do it, Magnus.” Maryse asked from him.

Magnus used his magic to dig into her mind, trying to find the answers to his remaining questions.

_He dug deeper until he could Alec in his younger version, watching his sister got her gifts, and then he jumps to each month after her birthday to check when they celebrate or even if Alec wanted something, but found that Alec only asked his mom why they did not celebrate his birthday and Magnus could hear her say, “It just a day, it’s nothing special, you are the oldest, you are not supposed to celebrate it.”_

_Magnus noticed the date that Alec’s finger pointed to, he released Maryse._

“September 12th,” Magnus mumbled, and then he checked in his phone, and noticed that the day was today, “Oh, by Lilith name, I need to find Alec.”

“So, today is his birthday?” Izzy asked.

“Maybe we should arrange a surprise party for him here?” Jace suggested.

“What can I do?” Maryse asked.

“Help them, and I will try to find my boyfriend and get him here,” Magnus replied, and added, “His birthday is always special, and I aim to show him from this year forward how special he is to me.”

As the door was closed after him, Magnus hurried to locate his boyfriend, hoping that nothing wrong has happened to him, it is the last thing he needed.

He followed the trail and found his boyfriend aiming an arrow at him, and when he noticed it was Magnus, he lowered the bow and put the arrow back in his quiver.

“What are you doing here?” Alec asked him, seeming surprised.

“I was actually looking for you.” Magnus replied to him.

“For me? Why?” Alec asked, as he remained in the shadows of the alley.

“Well, I have plans for us, I thought that I told you about them earlier, but I seemed to forget about it, with the siblings of yours invading my loft.” Magnus replied, adding a little lie.

“I’m sorry about them, Magnus, I should tell them not to disturb you.” Alec apologized.

“I have something for you in the loft, can you come?” Magnus asked, hoping that the shadowhunter will come with him, not wanted him to risk his life, he preferred him alive and kicking.

Alec sighed, not knowing why his boyfriend wanted him to come with him to the loft, and why on this day.

Magnus watched him, he figured that the young man might be battling his demons, the memories that he saw in Maryse mind, brought pain to him, all these years he was told by his parents that his birthday was nothing special, and Alec believed them.

Alec came closer to him and replied whispering in his ear, “Only for you.”

“Good, now do you mind telling me while we walk to the loft, what were you doing?”

“Hunting alone, it’s my fun time.” Alec replied.

“Then I guess that I came right in time.” Magnus mumbled.

“Relax, darling, I swear in Lilith name that it is something good, and I will not let anyone hurt you in some way, you are mine to keep.” Magnus told him, as he moved his hand to encircle Alec’s waist, bringing the shadowhunter closer to him.

“All right, I trust you and I love you, Magnus Bane.” Alec told him and took Magnus’ hand in his.

“I love you too, angel.” Magnus told him.

The smile never left the shadowhunter face but when the door to the loft was opened, Alec stared in shock and his smile disappeared.

“SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEC.” Jace, Izzy and Maryse shouted as the door was opened.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend who seemed to be in the state of shock.

“I think that we broke him, do you think that he is all right, Magnus?” Jace asked him.

“No, I think that he is in shock, considering that _you_ never celebrated him a birthday.” Magnus pointed out to them.

“Alexander it is all right, and by the way, you’re supposed to tell me this, after all, how could I know when your birthday is so we could celebrate you.” Magnus told and kissed him.

“It’s nothing special about this day, they are more important.” Alec told Magnus, wanting to get away from the loft.

“Alexander, you are the best thing that happened to me, and you unlocked something in me, and all I want is to see you happy, and your birthday is as special to me as you are.” Magnus told and kissed him.

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alec thanked him and added, “Before you, all that mattered was to take care of my siblings, they were more special than me.”

“I understand, darling.”

“All right, anyway, I need to say them, ‘thank you’ or was it you that I need to thank for?” Alec asked.

“Me, your amazing boyfriend.” Magnus laughed.

They walked hand in hand and Alec thanked to his mother and his siblings for arranging it for him, and later when they left, leaving them alone, Alec kissed Magnus passionately as he thanked him.

“Of course. Anything for you, love.” Magnus told him and guided him to the bedroom, while he used the magic to scoop all the gifts and the cake in the room.

Few minutes later, they were sprawled on the bed, feeding each other with Alec’s birthday cake, and Magnus enjoyed looking at his boyfriend unwrapping the gifts.

“Happy Birthday, my Alexander.”

“Now, don’t you want to open the gifts, see what you’ve got?” Magnus asked.

**The End!!!**


End file.
